vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Praet
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Praet" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Victor Praet is een hoofdpersonage dat van 4 september 2009 tot en met 24 mei 2013 vertolkt wordt door Robert De La Haye. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Victor was getrouwd voordat hij zijn debuut maakte in de reeks. Zijn echtgenote Alice stierf echter op de operatietafel terwijl Victors collega haar aan het opereren was. Victor overwoog zelfs om zelfmoord te plegen. Sinds Alice haar dood heeft hij het extreem moeilijk om zijn gevoelens te tonen. De moeder van Victor, Estelle De Bruycker, kwam kort in beeld en stierf in een rusthuis aan de gevolgen van dementie. Zijn vader was reeds jaren dood. Victor had ooit een kortstondige liefdesaffaire met stagiaire Leen Van den Bossche, maar wou geen relatie met haar. Later had hij kort een relatie met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Uiteindelijk werd Victor verliefd op Veronique Van den Bossche. De twee leken voor elkaar gemaakt, maar het jaar erop namen ze al afscheid van elkaar. Victor was namelijk volledig verlamd geraakt aan zijn benen na een gevaarlijke rugoperatie en wilde Veronique niet langer tot last zijn. Met pijn in het hart beslissen de twee om als vrienden uit elkaar te gaan. Victor vertrok naar revalidatiecentrum Het Heilig Hart in de hoop later terug te kunnen wandelen... In het najaar van 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Victor alle contact met Veronique verbroken heeft. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Victor is een urgentiearts in hart en nieren, maar wanneer hij overstapt naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis wordt hij het diensthoofd van de Spoedafdeling. In het najaar van 2011 wordt duidelijk dat Victor gespecialiseerd is maag- en darmproblemen. Enkele jaren later krijgt hij opnieuw een promotie en wordt hij medisch directeur van het ziekenhuis. Van september 2012 tot en met november 2012 werd Paul Jacobs toch nog even hoofd van de spoeddienst ter vervanging van Victor, die moest rusten omwille van zijn hernia en later moest revalideren na een zware rugoperatie. De maanden nadien neemt Victor terug de job van zijn rekening, tot hij op een dag zijn benen niet meer voelt en in een rolstoel belandt. Hoewel hij beslist om te gaan revalideren in een revalidatiecentrum, liet de Raad van Bestuur van het ziekenhuis al weten dat 'zijn stoel' nog een tijd vrij zou blijven voor een eventuele terugkeer van hun medisch directeur. Veronique Van den Bossche had namelijk de leden van de Raad van Bestuur kunnen overtuigen om Victors ontslag niet te aanvaarden. Of Victor anno 2019 terug in het ziekenhuis werkt, is nog niet bekend. 'Gezondheid' Tijdens het 22ste seizoen heeft Victor een hernia wanneer hij een zware patiënt wil optillen. Nadien wordt duidelijk dat Victor zware rugproblemen heeft en onder het mes moet. De operatie verloopt niet goed en Victor belandt in een rolstoel. Er staat hem een zware revalidatie te wachten en het is nog maar de vraag of hij ooit nog zal kunnen lopen. 'Trivia' *In het eerste seizoen van de VTM-reeks Spoed vertolkte Robert De La Haye ook een urgentiearts. Eén van zijn collega's was toen Anne Somers, de twee kwamen elkaar jaren later weer tegen bij Familie als Victor en Veronique Van den Bossche. *In het 20ste seizoen, meer bepaald in april 2011, komen we te weten dat Victor claustrofobie heeft. 'Generiek' GeneriekVictor.jpg 'Galerij' Portret-victor.jpg 298116 238930202815072 174254262616000 644567 6083313 n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Praet Category:Victor Praet